inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Sano
Yuki Sano '(花雪野望 Sanō Yuki) is the Forward of Universe Japan, the main team in season 4 of the Universe Series. She is a supporting character of the series. Dub Name: Angel Slater Profile Young = ''"She is a fierce soccer player, and at a young age, she can already become a pro." |-| Mixi Max = "Her aggressiveness is even worse, she is willing to use any means to get what she wants, even if it means hurting her teammates. |-| Adult = "Her dark aura remains, though it is not as bad as when she was younger. She coaches her own team, and they are all extremely talented players like her." Appearance Young She used to have long hair, but she cut it short because she became a tomboy after the death of her brother, she refused to be feminine. She now has short hair, one of her bangs covering her left eye, only revealing the right, because she has two different eye colors, one is red and the other is gold. She wears boy's clothing, mostly her brother's clothes. Casual She wears white sweater with blue shorts. Personality Young She is known as a troublemaker in school, infamous for her violence and aggressiveness. She did not believe in kindness, and took out on others whenever she is angry. She used soccer as a tool of hurting others and getting back at others. She is filled with hatred because of the death of her brother, and she was never friendly to people after that. Adult She is a much better person, with much better manners. She is more acceptance of her brother's death after much comforting from her teammates, especially Isamu. Background Her father was a brilliant coach, and he was the one who taught her and her brother. However, one day, her brother fell ill, and he was very sick. The doctors said that he didn't have very much longer to live, and his illness was incurable. The boy begged his father to let him play in the match the one last time, and his father finally consented. Then, when nearing to the end of the final match, the boy, whose heart could no longer hold him, he fell to the ground when he was about to shoot, then died. Her father, heartbroken, grieved for his son and did not want to coach anymore, and passed his coaching onto his mother. Soon after he passed his coaching to the mother, the mother, who was also grieving for her son, dies. The only ones left in Yuki's family was her and her father. Her father quit his job, and became an alcholic and abused his daughter, forcing her into soccer and with harsh trainings everyday. That is why she hated soccer, and she initally had wanted to destroy the Universe Eleven by joining it and scoring own goals. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Plot Initially, she joined the club to destroy it, because of her immense hatred for soccer. She first heard of it when she was almost beaten up by a group of boys at her school because she beat up one of the boys' friends because he pissed her off and he was severely injured. When two boys grabbed her by her arms and shoved her down, they told her that there was a soccer club at the school, and one of the boys had a soccer ball in his hands, and he showed it to her, intending to scare her. At the mention of soccer, she smirked, and then said that she will destroy the club. Isamu first saw her when she was being held by them, and he came to her aid and told the boys off by using soccer, and then she said she wanted to join his club under the intentions of destroying it by scoring own goals during matches. Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu *SH Fiery Spear *SH Stun Gun *SH Fire Arrow *SH Flame Blizzard *SH Fire Tornado DD (with Isamu) *OF Flame Ground *OF Flaming Wall Stats '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 220 *'TP': 250 *'Kick': 280 *'Dribbling': 300 *'Block': 215 *'Catch': 260 *'Technique': 290 *'Speed': 180 *'Stamina': 310 *'Lucky': 300 Relatives *Mr. Sano *Mrs. Sano (deceased) *Masashi Sano (deceased brother) Friends *Isamu Sato *Honami Tomoko Quotes *''Do you realize just how much I hate soccer?! It ruined me!!!!!'' *''I will destroy soccer! I will destroy you! (To Isamu, initially)'' *''Soccer? Oh, you mean the thing that I hate most?'' *''Your only option is to run. (To the boys)'' *''You will go down to hell with me! (To the boys) '' Trivia *Her dub name, Angel, does not fit in with her personality at all. Thank You